megamanteamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in the Business of War
The Business of War was a massive crossover involving every Classic Megaman Team of it's time (which was quite a lot). They often added new characters and abilities to the basic set assumed by each Robot Master. These characters all received write ups on their abilities for this project. The Robot Police Department Crorq, Shadowman (Gauntlet), Snakeman (Raijin), Needlegal (Psycho Magnet), Hardman (Hadrian), Heatman (Ben) (at first), Makenshi, Gag, Amatista, Torchman, Oilman, Bitman, Waveman, Sharkman, Blademan Jack Vulcan Jack Vulcan is a rebellious man who will do anything in his power to assure that he reaches his goals. He believes in only two things: freedom and justice. In Vulcan's eyes, the law and those who enforce it can not truly grant either thing. Coming to terms with his life as Starman, he has embarked on a lifelong personal endeavor to live free and enforce justice. However, because of his ideological approach to life, he has fought at the cost of becoming a fugitive. Though there are many people who believe in what he does, seeing him as a revolutionary, the law follows the book and would like nothing more than to see him brought to their world of justice. After the Ascendant Androids collapsed in on itself, Vulcan turned to Dr. Cossack for support. The doctor was glad to help him, giving him a complete upgrade along the way. His alliance with the doctor is largely unknown. During the Business of War, he is faced with the option of either joining one of the doctors, leading his team once more on the Scissor Army, or turning to the RPD. It is a tough decision for him. The Scissor Army offers a chance to change the world, but many innocents will die in its wake. Cossack is an old associate who opposes the Shutdown Code, but has no resources to fight with. Light is not well-equipped to take on the Scissor Army despite housing the famous hero Rockman, and with Wily being the snake that he is, Vulcan leaves him out of the question, much like he does with Cutman's Scissor Army. That leaves the RPD, a government-supported group that may be willing to accept his help in harsh times, but will keep him under tight watch for his crimes and past association with the Ascendant Androids. By the urging of the Mechanical Maniacs however, Vulcan is eventually accepted under the condition that he conform to the Shutdown Code. Leaving behind his freedom, Vulcan now works with the Mechanical Maniacs and the RPD. But of equal importance is just what awaits him for after the war. If they win, the RPD will surely use the Shutdown Code to take him out once and for all, if they don't force him to continue working with the Mechs. What may happen if he evades the worse of two fates also worries the former Ascendant Android, realizing that his world has been forever changed, never to return to what it was. Jack Vulcan as Starman Although his beam saber has seen no concept art, Engetsu is Starman's preferred weapon. The description follows that of a classic, two-handed Japanese hilt with no cross guard, and the blade, like all energy produced by the Star Crash is a pulsating yellow. It is stored in a holster on the side of Starman's belt. Although Engetsu is highly effective for close range combat, it was built from parts of Starman's arm cannon, leaving him with nothing to rely on but his swordsmanship. To compensate, he found relative effectiveness in firing energy bolts from the index finger. This attack was dubbed the Star Arrow, but it would be a year before the RPD would improve this technique, which I will get to in a minute. First though... Bolt Action, as described in the art thread, has three configurations. The default mode is that of a plasma pistol. The second mode, a beam dagger, is used primarily by Starman to lite cigarettes. It otherwise sees use in combat by being twirled around by the trigger guard, effectively causing the blade to expand just momentarily. The third is a bow which Starman can use as an expansion of the Star Arrow. Any shots fired from this configuration are bound to inflict the most damage. Bolt Action is stored in a makeshift holster on the back of his belt. Of course, as mentioned before, all energy for Starman's weapons is produced by the Star Crash. The best description for the weapon is to be found in the art thread. The shielding does not see much use though. Because Starman prefers melee combat, he focuses most of his energy into hacking and slashing enemies with his saber. He uses it more often with Bolt Action. An important note on Starman's mobility is the Zero Gravity unit Dr. Cossack gave him. With it, his jumping abilities are increased tenfold. Because it allows him such high maneuverability, he can even use it to jump between buildings in urban landscapes to reach the top of skyscrapers. With this ability, Starman can perform breathtaking acrobatic moves by simply jumping between walls. This power combined with his guile makes Starman a dangerous opponent. Burstgirl (Avi) General improvements: Burst is now much lighter and more agile. Attacks are much quicker, the explosions are bigger, and the bubbles are much more difficult to pop. Abilities are also heightened when underwater. The Danger Wrap is much, much more versital. Essentially, its an upgraded version of Bombman's soft explosives, used in Kin and Tonic. The idea of how she makes it work is pretty cool, although complicated. She places her hands together, palm to palm, fingers outstretched. She has special gloves that form a seal around the outside of her hands, and when she pulls them apart, she creates a bubble. At the same time, her palms produce her minature bombs, which fasten together simultaneously. She can do all kinds of things with this new Danger Wrap, like knock it around like a beach ball, kick it Rock Ball style, or stick it onto things like a WW2 sticky bomb. The liquid itself is explosive even without the bomb, and has the nice effect of detonating rather quietly when she needs it to. She can pre mix it within her arms (and legs) and time the liquid to explode when she needs it to without the need for a digital timer. In a few seconds, she can rig a room to blow sky high, then bolt to a safe distance, all without setting off bomb detectors. A pretty handy method if you need to sabotage a bank robber or terrorist hideout. I already detailed her new Danger Wrap, so I'll leave it at that. However, you may be wondering what those tubes are sticking out below her elbows and knees. Those are mixing plungers. They're filled with the catalyst to activate the explosive gel. C'mon, you didn't really think she's be running around filled with always-explosive jelly now did you? Of course not. When she needs it, these plungers filled a portion of the gel with catalyst, activating the explosive effects. Otherwise, the gel is quite stable. She is able to form Danger Wrap bombs from her feet, using the ground instead of her other foot (cause that'd be a really weird position to attack someone with). Much like Bombman and his mine feet, Burst can do the same, only with even more versatility. She can have a bomb-filled bubble laying on the ground, or she can just leave footprints of blasting jelly. If she's being chased and someone slips and falls on these footprints...they slip to their DEATH! Kyahaha! All in all, Burst may not have the raw explosive power of Napalmman or the late Bombman, but her clever tricks and versatility can do more than keep up with their destructive techniques. Weaknesses To balance things out, Burstgirl still has the MM7 Burstman's weaknesses, which are of course, extreme temperatures... though I suppose the upgrade may have helped remedy this weakness A LITTLE, it is still there. And though she is now a devastating offensive power, she is still only lightly armored... therefore is not really meant to be shoved in the way of attacks. Thus, she isn't really intended for close combat. Abilities * Danger Wrap - The main attack... still a bomb in a bubble. Though mine could be considered "supercavitating" - meaning the bubble around the bomb would actually allow the projectile to travel at great speeds as it blocks off any resisting currents. And nearly anything that touches the bubble is absorbed inside of it, further preventing possibilities of escape. At that point, the unlucky victim inside the bubble can be used to add to the explosion when knocked into other enemies. And if for whatever reason the target cannot be absorbed into the bubble, it will simply explode. * Bumper Bubbles - Yellow bubbles produced in large quantities. This is more of a diversionary tactic, as those they hit are tossed around to the point of confusion... throwing off their attacks and sense of balance, making them easy prey. * Ground Bubbles - Burst presses her hands against the ground, and is able to summon a bubble from the earth at any given area that happens to be nearby... again, a strategic move. But with the upgrade, these bubbles are now able to trap their targets inside, leaving them open for attack. * Counter Reflex - If knocked back by a powerful attack, Burst releases several small bombs in every direction. This ability can now be activated and deactivated at will, because I wouldn't want the bombs going off around my teammates, now would I? * Bubble Bath - This silly-named attack is a rapid fire attack of thousands of small bubbles. They stick to the target, restricting its movement. Soon after, each one creates an explosion. * Bubble Shield - Loosely based off of Burstman's entrance animation in MM7, this encases Burstgirl herself in a bubble, which negates most projectiles until they cause it to pop. It doesn't work as well against melee weapons, however. Also, this allows Burst to "fly" through the air thanks to the bubble's floating capabilities, but keep in mind that Burst is not meant for aerial combat, so this is meant just for speedy transport and for defense, of course. * Remote Mine - This has nothing to do with Pirateman's weapon of the same name... I couldn't think of anything else to call it, okay? ^^; Well, Burst produces a bomb that will only detonate when she wants it to... and it can also be placed into the ground like a land mine. Good for surprise attacks. * Combat Knife - Since Burst previously had no close combat attacks, I thought I'd give her this to at least defend herself with. And to give a purpose to the belt on my redesign, where of course it would be contained. Anyway... it's a strong knife. For cutting. And stabbing. And doing other knife things. * Summon: Crab - Okaaaaaaaay... this may sound a bit strange, and I don't know how well it will work out, if at all, but I've been wanting to give her this ability for the longest time. Basically, Burst tosses a signal bomb up into the air, which explodes in a firework-like display. This sets off a signal in said robot crab, and it will come rushing into battle from wherever it may be... though it could be a while before it arrives. This crab, of course, is the miniboss from Burstman's stage in MM7... and I'll name him "Crunchy" just because I can. Crunchy, as a support bot, is well-armored, and can attack with watery blasts and bubbles. He can also serve as a hovercraft of sorts, and charge into enemies. I do like the idea, but I don't know how logical it would be in something like this. ^^; * And of course there would be other slight variations of attacks, like Danger Wrap bomb without the bubble, or a Danger Wrap bubble without the bomb, etc. Junkman (Seadragon76) * Junk Shield: The most well known move in his arsenal. It allows him to protect him from any attack for a short time * Junk Shot: A traditional attack in which a ball of junk is fired from his palm. Variations include: ** Junk Shot Hadoken Type ** Junk Shot Reppuken Type (A variation of it is the Double Reppuken) ** Junk Shot Kaiser Wave Type (Used only as a last resort) ** Junk Shot Sky Blast Type * Junk Staff: The signature weapon of Junkman and of Drastic Measures (Sorry, shadowstrike). The staff is made of junk found in the battlefield and is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. After the upgrade, the weapon has two new forms: The Junk Staff Speed Type-Nunchaku, which creates a pair of nunchucks that are used for quick attacks, and the Junk Staff Power Type-Battle Axe, which is strong enough to cleave a SA Joe or a Wily Bot in half. * Junk Claw: A close range attack that is used rarely. In the scenario, you can see it used to crush an SA Joe. * Junk Barrage: Used also in close range, it combines the Junk Shield and the Junk Claw. * Junk Hellfire Blast: Think small variation of the Spirit Bomb, just without the 10 to 15 episode wait for it to go off. But, it has a major weakness: It makes me very weak. Turboman (Shadowstrike) Turboman is no longer a shell of a car, he is a full blown car, with the color scheme of a shelby, classic blue on grey. * Scorch Wheel: Flaming circle, same as mm7. * Transform: No longer looking crappy, Turboman becomes a full fledged car. His robot form even has sufficeint plating. Take THAT Micheal Bay! * Scorch Sabre: Morphs a Scorch Wheel into a blade that somehow can be used. I can't explain the physics behind it, but it is my character's favorite old move. * Turbine Punch: Utilizing some kind of motor, I'm not exactly sure, Turboman's hands start to spin, like a drill. Good for melee damage. * Brake Slash: Using exposed Disc Brakes in his upper arm, Turboman can utilize it as a melee weapon. Only cuts about 6 inches deep though... * Acid Splash: Turboman covers the enemy in Battery Acid. Corrosive, but not enough for extreme damage, mostly used as a distraction * Alternator Death: By placing his index fingers on an enemy, he completes a circuit, electrocuting the enemy. Not very damaging...but on a sniper joe...? * Blow Off Blinder- A jet of moisture collected by his turbos over time. Good for beating a quick retreat or just beating. Weakness Sound is still the trump card against Turboman, as he has a lot of nooks and crannies for the waves to bounce around inside of his body, causing high damage. Nytris Oxyde / Nox For Magi, there are a variety of specialty magics that can be pursued, running the gauntlet from creating illusions to bending space-time itself. For the source of their abilities, Magi can draw on either the physical environment surrounding them, or into the energies inherent in the Earth and all living and nonliving things. This energy has different names, such as magick, chi or life force, but the widely accepted term is "Mana". There are few if any Magi that are skilled in many different fields. Most are naturally affiliated with specific types of magic, and it may take years for them to find which type suits them best. In Oxyde's case, his two best fields are alchemy and Personas, the latter of which he discovered more recently. * Alchemy: ** Alchemy is a traditional field commonly found in European schools of magic. Like its' name implies, the study of alchemy deals with transforming one material into another, or giving material a different shape. Most alchemy deals with the shaping of the four classical elements--Earth, Fire, Air and Water--into different forms, mostly through the use of specially applied seals. Alchemy is possible with modern materials like metal, but it is only effective if the metal's composition is known. Alchemy also requires at least some starting material such as an open flame or water source, and the amount of material cannot be altered unless more of the same type is added (keeping consistent with the Laws of Conservation). ** Oxyde primarily sticks to the main four elements, although he has had some limited success with metals and armor pieces. He has not yet studied the armors of most of the Robot Masters, but even a piece of their armor is enough for him to figure out its composition and change his techniques accordingly. He has practiced with shaping physical material into actual weapons, but he has not developed a real "signature" technique that he can call his own. * Empathy: ** As of several months ago, Oxyde finally realized that he had a special gift, namely that he was more "in tune" with the Earth that most normal Magi. This allows him to feel shifts in the energies of the Earth and its inhabitants; however, he is still fairly new to the field, and his skills are not honed enough to pick up on trace amounts of it. He is still able to feel large disruptions or changes, such as when Los Angeles was destroyed and millions died, causing a dramatic shift over a short period of time. ** At a shorter distance, Oxyde can also feel the emotions of humans close to him, such as happiness or anger. His ability also works to some extent with the Robot Masters, as they are both human and robot at the same time. * Personas: ** The most important aspect of this ability is the freedom it allows him in creating Personas. Personas are roughly equivalent to the summons found in RPGs, except that they are sentient and can act of their own free will if they choose to do so. ** Creating a Persona involves shaping the Earth's raw energies according to the user's own thoughts and will. This allows for almost limitless possibilities for Personas, only limited by the users creativity. Most Personas can take anywhere from a few days to several months to be fully realized and brought into existence. Generally, more powerful Personas take more energy and concentration to form, but the results are often worth it. * Equipment: ** To cast most of his spells, Oxyde carries standard Magi equipment. He carries a short metal staff for close-range and melee spells, and uses a longer oak staff to cast more powerful or ranged spells. Also, he carries around chalk used for making the seals necessary for his techniques. ** For protection, he wears a cloak covering his body made of specially-treated material designed to resist the basic elements and plasma shots. Even though the material cannot stand up to sharp weapons and concentrated plasma well, it is simple to repair and can be made as good as new in a short period of time. Oxyde also wears a simple mask molded to his face, also able to resist direct attacks to his head, but mainly used for concealing his identity from those around him. ** Since Oxyde is only lightly armored in combat, he often relies on forming protection such as shields and armor from his environment. Dr. Wily's Forces Doc Robot, Expressman, Multiman, Barrageman, Omniman, Golemman, Spark Chan (Classi Cal), Riff, Warpman, Staccato, Lento, Karasû, Ringman (Rebel4000), Woodman (Iga), Henry Pride True to his name, Pride is a narcissist, but thankfully he doesn't boast that often. However, even the weakest insult will put him into a fit of rage where he'll unleash a barrage of rockets on you. He wields an electric-guitar/bazooka, where striking a specific chord acts as the bazooka's trigger. Pride's guitar also has an extra string that is used to play sonic notes, creating a flurry of shockwaves. Since his guitar can only hold 10 rockets and his sonic notes can't always be depended upon, his main weapon is a dual wield of Fenrir HPW7s, high-tech revolvers with a large ammo capacity. Before the war, Pride had boasted the ability of PERFECT aim, which made him extremely deadly. Only with an effective defensive strategy was Starman able to defeat him, but even then Vulcan had to go through hell in the battle (thus, if Vulcan were to find out that Pride is still alive, he will be very, very pissed) Unfortunately, his perfect aim was lost after his defeat, but he's still pretty damn accurate with his revolvers and can probably shoot you without even looking if you're trying to sneak up behind him. Pride also commands a pack of robotic hounds that are extremely fast and vicious. If you are to come across these dogs as an enemy, you will have a very, very bad experience with them. Pride loves the thrill of fighting and having fun is at the top of his priorities. He will also only do things if it benefits him. He was programmed to hate humanity, but the only reason why he doesn't fight with the Scissor Army is that he has bad memories with madmen with a God complex. At times he can be rash and do careless things, which may or may not lead to his downfall. Pride is an enemy of the Ascendant Androids. Swordman (Blazeman) Strengths Strong at close range, both in taking and dealing damage. Weakness Water attacks disrupt Swordman's cooling systems, dealing heavy damage. Very minimal ranged attack capability Techniques and abilities * Built-in (Swordman's skills from MM8) ** Two-section build: Swordman's upper body and lower body are seperate from each other. This was originally intended to alleviate issues with balance due to the sword's weight, but can be used to create combination attacks. ** Spinning Slash: Swordman holds his sword out and starts spinning his upper body. Once he's up to speed, the upper body flies out towards the target. ** Fire Pillar: Swordman plants his sword into the ground and sends out a spiraling column of fire around him. Mainly a defensive technique, since it blocks out most attacks. ** Fire Slash: Swordman's sword has a fire element, so even basic slashes can leave burns on those not well-protected against heat. * Additional skills ** Fire Booster: Usually done after a Fire Pillar, this ability temporarily allows Swordman to move faster at the expense of water attacks doing even more damage (as well as cancelling this ability early). ** Magnum Break: A powerful overhead slash that creates an explosion at the point where the sword hits the ground. A good way to clear out some space, but Swordman takes a little bit of damage himself from the attack. ** Termination Slash: Swordman focuses energy into the sword, creating a blade of fire extending from the sword, increasing the length of the blade to twice or three times its normal length, then performing an overhead slash with it. ** Fire Tornado: Swordman uses his free hand to grab an opponent. If he is successful, then he performs a Fire Pillar with his target still in his grasp. ** Martial Arts: Swordman's legs didn't seem to be used all that much in the games, but here, he has a few Taekwondo and Muay Thai techniques to use them for. Planetman (Shinobu Plantman//SK, Raven Camelot) Strength Power Defense, High Speed, Moderate Attack Weakness Lack of Close Range Combat, useless against fire and strong snow, cannot effectively handle blades. May run out of power in nighttime. Abilities * Plant Buster: Modified to be able to switch between rapid fire, single blaster, and burst splash mode. Both hands can use it, generally unlimited firepower as long as there's daylight. * Plant Barrier S: Upgraded from the energy barrier generated by 6 petals, the new Barrier is a solid mass of petals, about 300-1000+, petals have ability to camouflage, and a layer is applied on Plantman himself as emergency defense. * P. Barrier Reverse: The reversed mode of Plant Barrier, this will ultimately latch the barriers onto the enemy, preventing the enemy from being able to perform any body-based energy burst attacks, or fire any buster shots, however, this is useless against Atomic Fire, and Blizzard Attack, it is also unable to immobilize or slow down the enemy due to the light mass of each petal. * Petal Storm: ????????? (Not Revealed, never used even in front of team) Mr. Whiz The Anti Quickman. Abilities * Anti-Quick Boomerang – It’s a Quick Boomerang! Only it’s red. * Super Speed – He’s fast! What, you expect an Anti-Quick Man to be slow? * Horrible Fashion Sense – Yellow armor with red highlights? Talk about tacky. * Cooking – He’s quite a chef, or so we heard * “Other Talents” – Wily has him do other various… things. Things not worth mentioning. Personality Whiz was built as Quick Man’s “evil twin”, so they share many personality traits (although Whiz’s are more tame these days). He is loyal to Wily and constantly tries to impress him through any means necessary. Prone to proclaiming just how great he is. Whiz is responsible for gathering Metal Man’s parts whenever the M.E.R.A.B. is pressed. He is also known to cross dress from time to time, usually for Wily’s enjoyment (*HURK*). Dr. Cossack's Forces Artilleryman (at first), Blizzardman (Regulus), Knightman (Zymeth), Saturn (Megaman N), Toadgirl (Zapper), Drillman (Anime Master), Pharaohman (Jade), Skullman (Zymeth)(at first), Jay and Silent Bob, Frostman (Draconis), Searchman (Hunter Chameleon) Slashman (Snipe Anteater, Alexander Max) Strengths Slashman's agility and reflexes are top notch, and he also has great tracking skills and a sharp mind. Weaknesses Extreme temperatures. He also isn't fond of homing missiles. Abilities * Slash Claw: Not much can be said about this weapon. The claws are made out of a sturdy alloy that doesn't wear and tear easily. Few things can not be cut by the Slash Claw, including quartz, diamond, and Met Ore. * Goo Bombs: This weapon is actually similar to Burstgirl's Danger Wrap, but without the explosive properties. Slashman throws a wad of adhesive putty that is sent into his palm via his wrists. It starts out small, but is then inflated using a special devise hidden in Slashman's palm. The final size of the bomb is no bigger than a small water balloon, but it still has its uses. The adhesive is strong enough to keep anything that it hits stuck in place for about 30 seconds, more than enough time for Slashman to either strike the helpless foe or retreat. The adhesive's lifespan is cut in half in very humid conditions. * Soni-Thrust: Slashman connects his hands to his feet and spins at the foe like a buzz saw. While in this mode, Slashman can barrle through enemies or turn himself into a cannonball and smash what needs smashing. This move isn't as powerful as other attacks that do the same thing such as the Hard Knuckle, but it can still do a decent amount of damage. * These last two abilites were given to Slashman by the govnerment before he stormed out on his team. ** Sensor Array: This built-in radar is Slashman's animal-like instinct. Within 3 yards, he can detect movement, shapes, and human pulses. It isn't the most powerful radar in the world, but it gets the job done. ** Night Vision: Again, with a nod to his animal design, Slashman has been given the ability to see in the dark using similar optics to that of the night vision goggles in Splinter Cell. Pluto (Winterman.exe) * Energy Slashers- Pluto's claws have been upgraded, and are now mucch like a lightsaber. * Break Dash- Pluto's attack from Rockman World V, updated. He charges forward slashing with his energy claws. * Freeze Wave- He fires a wave of supercooled fluid, freezing anything it hits. Powered by the cooling unit on his back. * Tiger Fang- Using a large portion of the cooler's power, he freezes the air in front of him while dashing through it, sending the likeness of a tiger made of ice at the opponent. Can only be used once per mission, due to the power it requires. * Break Dash - Charges forward and slashes at the target with Solite claws. * Energy Blasts - Shoots energy blasts at a target, think a different version of a buster cannon. * Combat Pattern Assessment System - Using parts "borrowed" for one of the CG's fighter ships, Pluto can usually predict an attack BEFORE it happens. He may not be able to stop it, though, but surprise attacks only have a 1 in 4 chance of actually being a "surprise". Weaknesses One word. Fire. Keep in mind he knows that, so if you do just use a flamethrower he'll most likely deflect it with Freeze Wave. Right after using Tiger Fang is a good time to get him, because it takes a few seconds to recharge to a point he can use Freeze Wave. Sunstar (Shift) * Rifle/flamethrower - Sunstar can either fire a powerful plasma blast or a mid range stream of fire from his weapon. as an added note his plasma blast's though powerful have a slower fire rate then most buster shot's. it is stored on his back when he is not using it. * Fireball buster - Sunstar's old weapon. fires out medium sized balls of fire. only used if sunstar somehow can't use his rifle or if sunstar needs a weapon that fires more rapidly then his rifle. He can also charge it up to fire a large long range stream of fire. * Flame dash - Sunstar engulfs his body in a fireball and charges throuh his enemy's. * Backpack: sunstar's backpack fuels his flamethrower/rifle. it has a strap on it to hold sunstar's rifle/flamethrower * Fire blade: A new technique thought up by sunstar inbetween stages 2 and 3 where he sets his rifle on the flamethrower setting and wields it as a makeshift sword * Emergency weapon: Hades nova - sunstar builds up energy in his rifle and unleashes a huge blast made up of a mixture of fire and plasma. It has lingering effects simmilar to napalm Venus (Greyring) * Bubble bomb - a bomb that looks like a bubble that homes in on enemy's. Morning star - Morning Star bears a strong resemblance to Starman's Star Crash. However, there are two major differences: The shield consists of four stars rather than three, and when the shield is released, rather than the entire barrier being sent off into one direction, the stars are thrown in separate directions. * Emergency weapon: Comet Storm: has Venus throwing Bubble Bombs loaded with Morning Stars. Uranus (Kain/Alpha Reptile) * Deep digger - throws a boulder at his enemies * Immense strength - With strength equal to gutsman uranus can be very deadly in melee combat * Gravity twist - The inspiration behind it is the fact that the planet Uranus rotates on its side unlike the other planets. With Gravity Twist, Uranus can walk on walls and ceilings or throw others in a different direction with the use of a gravity beam. * Emergency weapon: Twist of Fate: Uranus activate his Gravity Twist and sends it through the ground, causing a large amount of VERY sharp 'n' pointy rock spears to errupt from the ground. Terra (Sirius.EXE, Mako) * Spark chaser - Fires a beam that homes in on the target in short burst's. between each burst it will gather itself into a small sphere and shoot forth again. the weapon last's for several bursts and does not go away even if it strikes something thus it can land multiple hits on a single target. * Earthly arrow - a powerful stone arrow that is very sharp. It is a straightforward attack that can be aimed in any direction. * Emergency weapon: Overclocked Overdrive: gives Terra a powerful laser on his right arm and an energy shield on his left arm. His fighting style resembles a Berserker and he's very nimble while this is active, but he will be focusing his attacks on the first enemy he sees. If the enemy is defeated before this wears off, he will attack the next one he spots. Neptune (Jase/Sapphire Knight) * Salt water - tosses a glob of highly corosive water. When the glob hits something it splashes into several smaller droplets that can damage nearby enemy's. Aqua-marine - Aqua-Marine is a curiously named, recently discovered liquid that doesn't contain any water, but acts as though it is a highly acidic form of water. Neptune can fire this substance much like the way that Flashman can shoot with his rapid-fire cannon. * Emergency weapon: Ocean tempest: Neptune's Ocean Tempest has him launch a twister comprised of his primary and secondary weapons for a whirlpool of acid-water that can be used even on land. Darkmoon * Eye lazer- A rapid fire lazer * Massive size - Darkmoon can use his massive body to easily smash through most objects. Jupiter (Jeremy Lehn/Stardust) * Electric Shock- Jupiter envelops his hand in electricity and shocks his opponent by coming near them. * Magna-Cannon- Jupiter fires off an electromagnetic beam that is capable of screwing up almost any kind of machine. * Emergency Weapon: Thunder Illusion- A bolt of lightning strikes Jupiter, giving him a massive electrical charge and blinding his opponent temporarily. When they regain their sight, it appears there are ten Jupiters. However, they normally won't have time to react to this illusion, as Jupiter will fire off his lightning bolt as soon as the time is right. * Backpack: Jetpack- The shoulder pads on the old Jupiter armor have been turned into a fold-out jetpack, allowing him easier flight and more flexibility. It can also attack enemies behind Jupiter with its jets. Dustman (Sean) * Dust Crusher: The same weapon it was in the games. Basically Dustman uses his vacuum to collect dust and other debris lying around the area. He then compresses it into a projectile and fires. This weapon uses the large vacuum attached to his head. * Vacuum: Dustman can use the powerful vacuum on his head to pull enemies in close or push them away. It isn't too useful in combat since he lacks melee weaponry. Not effective on heavier robots like Hardman. * Arm Cannon: Basically a standard buster. No real distinguishing features. Quite disapointing since Dr. Cossack couldn't get it working before MM4, you'd think it would of been more impressive if it took all this time to finish. * Dustscreen: Like a smokescreen only with a cloud of dust instead of smoke. Rather than compress what the vacuum collects for a dust crusher, Dustman can instead just blast it into the air to distort an enemy's vision. * Technological Expertise: Basically, Dustman is smart. He can handle doing repairs and/or upgrades for those on Cossack's side as long as the resources are available. In scenarios he might be able to use an enemy's equipment against them. Dustman's intelligence is probably being his biggest contribution to Cossack's cause. Pharon Pharon is no longer Airman. Instead he got a new nifty solar powered body. Most of Pharon's powers are solar powered. So he had a set of retractable wing-like solar panels. He has a main set in his back, 2 auxiliary sets on his shoulders, 2 auxiliary sets on the sides of his legs, and a sustainer set on the back of his head. Each set contains 6 golden, sort-of rectangular, solar panels. The ones on his back are largest, the ones on the back of his head are second largest, then each of the auxiliary ones are the same size. Pharon can then utilize the energy for one of his various attacks: * Plasma minigun: Pharon's right hand converts into a minigun that sprays plasma bullets. it can either spray a large area or fire in a concentrated area. The strength of one of the shots can be compared to 1/2 the strength of an uncharged mega buster shot. * Shining Laser: Pharon's left hand converts into an energy channeler that fires off a high powered laser. Since this takes quite a bit of energy, to sustain it Pharon would have to activate wither the main, sustainer, or 2 of the auxiliary sets. The strength of the laser will cut through Wily Joes like paper towels. * Solar turrets: Pharon can use a bit of energy and make a small ball of solar energy. These are around the size a softball. These can shoot out plasma blast around the strength of a 1/2 charged megabuster shot. These can also ram into their target. While they may be weak individually there's power in numbers. * Air Shooter: Heh heh, can't I have a little bit of Airman? What? No? Well T-O-O B-A-D. These start at the size of a small vending machine rubber ball, but when thrown they turn into the person-sized tornadoes that we are all familiar with. * Condenser: Mounted on Pharon's ankles these Vent-like objects draw water droplets towards him, giving him a quick fog cover. * Solar Grenade: Pharon lobs a Baseball sized Orb of light into the fray. These give off a bright flash and forceful explosion. Used mainly for escape. * Solar Energy Storage Device: Now then, things get complicated. This is the device that stores all the energy that Pharon accumulates. 15% full is what Pharon needs to keep his basic functions going. He needs to use 10% to activate a solar turret and 5% per minute to keep them all going. 20% is what he needs to use for a solar grenade. The Plasma Minigun doesn't use energy. The shining laser takes 25% to activate and 15% per second to sustain it. He needs to have 100% or over in order to use his Final Trump. The device can safely store up to 150% over that it redirects energy to the minigun. at 250% it immediately attempts to spend the energy releasing it out of the vents on his back. at 350% Pharon will start to rip at the seams. * Final Trump: Twin Cannons emerge from behind Pharon's shoulders and level them selves on top of his shoulders. The Cannons fire off a large beam of energy make the shining laser look like a flashlight. The blasts can shred through entire buildings like tissue paper. * Super Nova: Pharon's last resort. He charges the energy to 400% and Use the entirety of that energy to explode himself and anyone unfourtnate enough to be in his range. Super Koala (at first) Has all the powers of a koala. Used to be Wooman and is the brother of Pharon. The duo's collectively known as "the Marsupial Bros." He was later conscripted by the Scissor Army. After which he became a large, lumbering brute. With heat vision! Grenademan (Liquid Snake, Drew) * Robotic limbs and organs: Drew developed a technology to make robotic limbs attachable to humans, and robotic organs that function normally, or in some cases, slightly better (explained at Vision Visor). These robotic limbs function to give him about 3 times normal human strength for the average adult male. The usefulness of this is slightly higher than normal, because in his spare time, he studied Kick-boxing and Judo. * Non "idiot action hero"-ness: He's not going to run around with his fists and try and take out a bunch of SA Joes. Exactly to the contrary. He's going to be hiding, trying to stay as much out of the way as he can. And in some Cases, running. He would never try to take on a large group of Joes, or even think about soloing a RM of any affiliation. ** Also, if he sees machine guns or any other usable weapons on the ground, he isn't just going to leave it, or leave the ammo, if he already has one of the weapons. Guns>fists. * Vision Visor and extreme reflexes: When he studied under Cossack, he developed a visor which allowed him to see extremely clearly, and had a zooming function. Now, he developed a way for the visor to feed directly to his spine, allowing him to use it as a scope, and for his limbs to react to things he normally wouldn't see. * As you can see, the visor is his main power, and his non "idiot action hero"-ness his second. 3 times normal human strength really means nothing against robots. The Scissor Army General Cutman, Mesmerman, Napalmman, Chargeman, Crystalgirl, Gravityman, Gyroman, Stoneman, Waveman, Magnetman (Kenta), Geminiman (Lennon), Chimeraman, Spade, Sedulus, Shoryu Mystery Man He is with the SA out of spite, to get revenge and because he doesn't give a dam about humanity. It's not a matter of loyalty, he will fight until the end and no one will convince him otherwise. I'm guessing he got a few upgrades, but he is evil enough not to be reprogrammed. He could get impatient if he doesn't get the chance to fight the Tech Tyrants in a few scenarios, though. * Mysteryman creates illusions. * He also repainted Joes under his command and dubbed them "Mystery Joes" even though they haven't been modified in any other way. Wraith Man An enemy of Cossack's Comrades and Skullman's (Zymeth's) brother, Wraith man is really theatrical and really poetic. He speaks in a kinda fancy tone of voice and quotes people a lot, especially Shakespeare. He also envies humans a lot, since he thinks they have souls and he doesn't. He also makes lots of references to religious stuff. Dying is his worst fear, since he thinks he has no soul, and he's obsessive about collecting data, since he has no limit to his memory. So he downloads all the info he can get by learning or by actually downloading it. His favorite thing to do is to lure people in dark places and play mind games with them, since he usually knows a lot about his enemies. His favorite fights are those he can win by making people break down mentally and give up. Also his tendency to speak and gesture dramatically, teleport around the room while talking (He usually makes a light flicker and suddenly he's behind you or something) throws people off. He speaks real dramatically (Like when he gets an order from General Cutman he says "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done.") He loves playing around with people, in general, and since he's so hard to catch and he lurks in dark places and speak in an echoey voice from hiding in the dark it puts people on edge. Strengths Very skilled at melee combat, good at foretelling moves and counterattacking, deals a lot of damage, and his hard to keep track of and make contact with. Weaknesses Lightly armored, and susceptible to bright flashes of light. He also tends to distract himself with his speeches and is a little too fond of toying with his opponents. Attacks * Darkness: Wraith can power up his Dark Energy core and summon huge amounts of black particles made of Dark Energy. It’s like a thick, black fog that limits visibility of even the brightest lights to roughly 5 feet. Also, it’s impossible to see other light sources unless you’re standing in the radius of that light source. Huge flashes of REALLY intense light can disrupt the fog for a few moments, as the light scatters the Dark Energy particles away. Also, prolonged exposure to these dark particles starts to wear physically on humans and robots alike, as it corrodes metal and flesh (And circuits, so open wounds are affected more) * Lights out: Wraith’s mental control over Dark Energy can cut the electric flow to most pieces of technology. Lights, computers, toasters, etc. Anything with a power cord leading to it or built into it. Of course he can’t shut down more complex items, such as RMs or Robots. * One With the Dark: Wraith can break his own physical being (And that of his possessions) down into particles that can travel anywhere there is fairly dark shadow. The teleportation is almost instant, and his Darkness ability gives him the perfect environment to pull it off. Bright flashes of light that can disrupt his Darkness can also force his particles back together and disrupt his teleportation. Also the teleport is limited to shadows, and cannot “jump gaps” in this shadow. He can however sneak into other peoples’ shadows. He can also see perfectly in his own Darkness and any other type of darkness. * Audio Illusions: Wraith’s Darkness can also affect the way sound waves travel. He can alter their direction, amplify them, make them seem to come from everywhere, or even cancel them all out. This makes him even harder to find. * Cloak of Shadows: Wraith’s cloak is actually a pretty impressive tool. It masks his heat and electronic signature, making him invisible to almost every kind of detection equipment. It also can alter the trajectory of his falls. It’s laced with armor weaving, so it can double as a temperature protection cloak, and even light body armor. * Hell Scythe: Wraith’s scythe is his main weapon. It can cut through most metals, and it’s almost indestructible and never looses its edge. * Acrobatic: Wraith has a very lanky frame, and is very quick and light on his feet. His reflexes outclass most RMs’, as his mind can process data so quickly he can see in a “bullet-time” type of quality. Also his manual dexterity is really good, so he can strike weak points and breaks in someone’s guard quite easily. He’s also hard to hit, ‘cause all of his jumping, twirling, and other such acrobatics. His cloak also makes him harder to hit, because it’s armored and bellows as he twirls, masking his thin body’s position. * Scythe combat: Wraith is really good at blocking and parrying attacks, as well as striking people’s vital spots. He can swing his scythe to cut or attack with it like a pickaxe. He mostly counterattacks and capitalizes on people’s mistakes. Also his physical strength is actually pretty good, despite his low armor quality. He’s also good at grappling and tripping people with his long limbs and hooking them with his scythe. Finally, the slashes and wounds his scythe leaves are usually traced with Dark Energy particles, so his slices are painful and harder to heal, and might actually kill you if left untreated for too long. He also tends to pick off lone opponents or separating the group with his Darkness ability. He’ll often attack his opponent after tricking them into firing into the blackness, and then striking hard and retreating back into the dark. However, he’s more than capable of holding his own in the light with his scythe combat skills. * Buster: Wraith has a buster on his right arm that he almost never uses. It’s similar in power to Bass’s buster, only it shoots beams laced with Dark Energy. He thinks that the art of melee combat is “an art form.” * Information: Wraith loves learning, and he even can download whole databases to his brain. He can dig up endless details and scenarios involving his could-be victims, and even piece together their personality flaws and defects from lots of normally harmless accounts. Doing that he can play mind games with people on a personal level, and giving him the illusion of omniscience. * Mind Games: Wraith loves installing fear in people too. Even if he knows nothing about them he knows how to make himself look dramatic and frightening. Quoting scripture, gesturing dramatically, and speaking morbidly from the darkness put his opponents on edge and closer to panic. He also loves to psyche people out by appearing for brief moments and disappearing again, and also loves to make lights flicker on and off, and teleporting very suddenly during a flicker. His love of ambushing blind opponents or opponents stranded alone in the darkness with only their own light is impressive. Sometimes he can make opponents so scared they give up without him actually having to attack. Wraith Upgrades When Wraith finally upgrades himself using the SA’s resources and data, he gains these abilities. * Seraph’s cloak: His cloak becomes somewhat larger and even more upgraded. It’s lining is coated almost always with Dark Energy, making it pitch black on the inside and on its edges. The armor in it increases, making it very hard to tear. Also, now he has limited mental control over the movement of his cloak, and can even make it move on its own for small amounts of time. He can also shoot balls of fire-like Dark Energy from it’s inside, kind of like Dracula from Castlevania. This attack is a spread shot, and not very accurate. He can also use it to alter his descent dramatically, and can even float for short periods. * Bolts of Darkness: His buster is removed and now he can fire similar balls of Dark Energy from his palms. He got the idea from watching Pharaoh do Pharaoh Fire, and can charge his own shots similarly. * Armor Upgrade: Wraith increases his durability somewhat, so he is not quite as frail as he was before. However he is still not very heavily armored, due to his need for flexibility and mobility. * Eyes Everywhere: Wraith’s senses improve greatly, including audio and visual perceptions. His eyes now come with a type of glass that darkens when exposed to bright light, shielding his eyes from flashes that normally would leave him stunned. It’s not foolproof, however, and extreme flashes can still blind and disorient him. Also his audio receptors aren’t as susceptible to loud noises as they were before. Quint (Hunter) Personality Through the SA upgrade, Quint became much more confident into himself, and sees himself more as a leader than before. Though not a socializer by heart, he doesn't mind the presence of another Officer when he didn't request it, with the exception of his private quarters. Role In the SA, Quint is the "leader" of the Seven Mercenaries, which, due to all Officers being on the same level, is more an honorary distinction than anything. He also takes every decision concerning the Marauder -the 7M's battleship and mobile fortress-, and every request of the vessel -barrage fire or teleportation relay- is to be approved by him. The Marauder's crew refers to him as "Captain", and the green RM wears a cape decorated with the SA insignia out of battle to show his role. Fighting Quint took a large time of his training in order to study the databases concerning the RM in activity, and set up a set of strategies to take down each of them. Whenever Quint enters in a battle, it's never pure hazard : he took time to prepare himself by analyzing the area, adapt his strategies, and eventually summon an (or several) ally(ies) for the fight to come. When fighting, he has no remorse about using dirty techniques : using a squad of Joes as a bait, setting up an ambush, taunting a short-tempered enemy, eventually using an hostage... nothing is too low to achieve victory. He also makes good use of his weapons, careful not to display too much of them at once, and takes advantage of his exceptionnal agility to strike when an opportunity appears. Signature Moves * Sakugarne : This weapon, implemented into Quint's left arm, is his greatest advantage, seeing how its strong structure can act as a shield, and how he can switch between several modes : ** Drill Mode : The Sakugarne turns to a heavy melee weapon, its weight balanced by Quint's agility ** Drill Charge : Taking advantage of a breach into his opponent's defense, Quint charges at full speed, Sakugarne first, leaving a nasty hole in his opponent's body ** Buster Mode : the Quint Buster is based on the standard Mega Buster model, with additional modes : *** Standard Buster : allowing normal shots and charged shots *** Automatic mode : though low-powered, this volley of buster shots can stop the ennemy's charge, or distracting him and allowing Quint to walk further and attack *** Hand mode : the extremity can also turn to a regular hand. Although it's not a weapon of its own, it allows Quint to use an extra wepon, grab his opponent... *** Plasma Turret : When detached from Quint's shoulder and attached to a flat surface, Sakugarne turns into a plasma-cannon turret, protected by a near-indestructible force-field. It can be thought-controlled by Quint, or works on an automatic mode. * Rapier : Quint also carries a rapier, gift from the General himself. Its blade can cut through standard RM armors, and the tip hides a small laser gun, though not as powerful as his Buster. Quint is also skilled in fencing, both classical and historical. * Misc : The original Hunter was well-versed with using any kinds of guns. This trait was kept, and added to a skill with melee weapons. On the battlefield, Quint can practically use any weapon he gets a hand on, but will do so only if it gives him an edge, or if his other weapons are severely damaged. When the fight turns bad, Quint can request an emergency teleportation on the Marauder, immediately followed by a laser strike, but this is only in special missions centered about this kind of attack, or extremely desperate situations, when the SA force loses the upper hand. Needless to say, his troubles won't stop after he steps out of the battlefield... Relationships with the Officers Quint gets along very well with the other 7M. He has a strong rivalry towards the AA, much like the other Mercs. However, the Merc is much more distant towards Mesmerman and his Agents of Sorrow : the first reason being that, according to Quint, "mind-control never works", and the second reason is that the gang is just plain creepy-looking, and only seems to stick with the SA because of a shady deal between Mesmerman and the General, rather than an agreement with the Army's goal. Quint displays great respect for the General, as he "showed him the right path". He's distant with the SlipStream Angels though, because he's afraid of saying a wrong word in front of these deadly bodyguards. Finally, Quint is neutral towards "recruits", and waits for them to show what they can do before judging. Goals Hunter's original mission has been a bit twisted by Cutman's reprogramming : if mankind disappears, there'll be no one left to start the nuclear war, hence kill anyone opposing the SA. Quint has also developed two more personal goals : # proving himself worth of the Captain rank # assuring the security of the other Mercs Ballade (Kayorei) Personality * Ballade's adamant neutrality has remained intact and appears to be even more pronounced, allowing her to think most objectively. * Her timidness has given way to silence. She only speaks when spoken to or if she feels there's something important to note. She doesn't even partake in fighting banter. Her thoughts are most often conveyed through actions -- a stark contrast to her original tendency to sometimes talk for the sake of something to listen to. ** These two points make Ballade come off as extremely cold. To assume so would only be half correct, "half" being that she doesn't intentionally display the entirety of this coldness to her teammates. Those who openly oppose her and the team, however... * A trait that has remained totally unchanged is her apparent inability to have anything but strong emotions or opinions. * Ballade answers to "Kayorei" only if addressed by her teammates or the General by that name. She only answers to Ballade otherwise. If she allows you the use of her chosen name, that means she respects and/or trusts you. * She is almost entirely reactive in her actions, rarely making the first move and preferring to size up the opponent (whatever the situation) based on his opening move before going in herself. Scissor Army Relations * Ballade treats everyone to equal silence, with two exceptions. ** Her teammates and the General tend to get more reaction out of her, though it's not always verbal. ** Ballade isn't really all that disturbed by Mesmerman and his Agents, though the fact that he has turned two of the General's enemies to his side brings forth an unexplainable tension in her. She thus distances herself from them and is quieter than usual in their presence. * Being relatively unfamiliar with the Ascendant Androids, Ballade tends to keep a watchful eye on them. This is probably one part suspicion and one part interest with a touch of wanting to get to know them better. Abilities * Ballade Cracker: The standard Ballade namesake attack. These explosives are typically shot in pairs or left on the ground as mines. Ballade has Cracker guns on both forearms. * Sonic Blasts: A completely new ability granted by the General's upgrade. As a supplement to the Ballade Crackers, Ballade now has ultrasonic wave generators equipped to her hands and legs. She augments punches and kicks with sonic force for even further devastating results, though she can use it as a limited ranged weapon. * Mode Change: An ability that was thrown out with Ballade's initial redesign making a comeback with the Scissor Army upgrades to allow her to adapt to a situation, though instead of having a single "super form", she has two. Ballade's normal form adheres to a balance between sonic attacks and Crackers. Her two alternate forms focus on one of the two. Ballade prefers to stick to her normal form when possible as both "super forms" are rather draining, though if she feels she needs an edge in one category and can risk sacrificing the other, she'll take the opportunity. ** The sonic form stresses mainly the sonic attacks, powering them up while leaving the Crackers to be strictly mines. This form is mainly melee oriented. ** Ballade's other form stresses distance fighting with Ballade Crackers, increasing the power and quantity of the explosives at the sacrifice of most of her sonic abilities. She's still able to activate an ultrasonic aura to deter anyone from trying to get close. Hyper Storm (Magnus Riujin)(at first) Basic Information * Unit ID: Hyper Storm H GNU-003 * Name: Magnus Riujin * Group: Seven Mercenaries NOTE: Keep in mind Maguns is about 1-2ft shorter then Hardman(or at least that's how tall I picture him) Sometimes he's written like he's a larger, more monstrous version of the official Hyperstorm. Other times he's written as if he's a diminutive green lizard with a sword. Your mileage may vary. Personality Magnus has become more of a berserker then he was prior to his enhancements and uses a technique similar to how Magnetman killed Viscous when grappling with a large force by increasing the air pressure. Unlike you'd first expect with someone as unstable as Magnus, he doesn't have an unquenchable blood lust. Although, he does like to eviscerate robotic troops like it's a fashion trend going out of style. In most combat situations, he appears rather bored and is almost as silent as Kayorei. Other times, he often engages in witty banter, especially when confronted with other Megaman Teams. He also displays extreme disdain when he discovers he's not fighting Wily's Warriors because he'd really like to put a few holes into Heatman. Attitude towards Non-7M Members Stemming from past experiences prior to joining the Seven Mercenaries, he refers to all superiors other then General Cutman as 'Bossman'. Much like Hunter and Kayorei, Magnus doesn't trust Mesmerman, ESPECIALLY with a pair of Mind-controlled Mechanical Maniacs in Mesmer's ranks. Whenever Mesmerman or the Agents of Sorrow are around, you've have to try and kill Magnus in order to get him to say anything unless the General is addressing him. He does, however, act friendly towards Magnetman and Geminiman seeing as how they're 'Unwilling Pawns' under Mesmerman's control and because if they remember anything about Magnus after somehow escaping Mesmerman's influence he'd rather they not try to kill him with no remorse if they ever meet again(As in, he doesn't wanna end up like Viscous himself) His attitude towards the General is best described as 'He'll do what he's told in order to not get his head lopped'. He avoids the Slipstream Angels like they had Victory's gun for the sole reason of they just freakin' creep him out. Abilities/Weapons * Storm Charger: The device that allows Magnus to manipulate the air. It was drastically enhanced when Magnus originally obtained Hyper Storm's Armor to the point he could increase the air pressure to form a make-shift barrier for defense. The upgrades from the Scissor Army have made it possible for Magnus to now summon multiple large twisters at once. The techniques his used prior to his recent upgrades have also been powered up. * Tempest Shield: Magnus summons a twister around himself to deflect projectiles and knock back anyone dumb enough to try and use melee weapons against him. * Sky Runner: Something new Magnus devolved while testing his upgrades. He is now able to allow himself to walk on air above any ground hazard, rendering mines and most ground-based attacks useless against him. * Air Buster: Magnus creates a golfball-sized pocket of intense Air Pressure and fires it at high speeds to cause some serious damage. He can also make larger pockets of air pressure in a fashion similar to Megaman charging his arm cannon. * Surging Gust: Originally, Magnus summoned a Hurricane and flung it at his victims, now he summons a trio of them and launches them in three directions in front of him thanks to his upgrades. * Vrydi: An emerald-green sword that Magnus has had in his possession since before joining the 7M. It has somehow become proportionally larger for Magnus to used it and not feel like he's swinging a toothpick. It's still a very effective melee weapon and is most often in it's sheath on his back because he only considers Megaman Team members worthy enough to use it against unless told to finish quickly, then he proceeds to slaughter his foes with no hesitation. Unaffiliated Topman (Spinning Demon), Cassandra Category:Epilogue Characters